jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline of events occurring in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. =Part I to VI Timeline= Prehistory Circa 100,000 B.C. * Kars is born. Circa 90,000 B.C. * Esidisi is born. Circa 50,000 B.C. * A meteorite lands in Greenland. Circa 10,000 B.C. * Wamuu is born. Circa 8,000 B.C. * Santana is born. * Kars creates the stone masks, then kills almost every member of his vampire clan. Ancient history Circa 3,000 B.C. * Pillar Men appear in human history, searching for a super Aja. Circa 50 B.C. * Pillar Men begin their 2,000 year slumber, after having destroyed the Ripple clan. 39 * Hell Climb Pillar is built to facilitate training in the Ripple. 12th century * Rise of the Aztec tribe which uses the Stone Mask. 14th century * Gessler builds a fortress in Swiss. 1327 * Winzaleo, the Lion King, is the first knight to pass the 77 rings. 1389 * Eijkman, the thunder knight, passes the 77 rings. 15th century 1408 * Caineghis passes the 77 rings. 16th century * The Aztec tribes disappear. Circa 1500 * Caravan Serai dies, freeing Anubis. 1563 * Tarkus and Bruford passes the 77 rings. Circa 1565 * Deaths of Tarkus and Bruford. 18th century * One ancestor of the Pucci family becomes a pope. Circa 1700 * Nizaemon Yamamura discovers an unknown pigment by taking down a 1000 year-old tree. 19th century 1827 * Dario Brando is born. 1838 * 19 January, Will Anthonio Zeppeli is born. 1858 * Zeppeli's father discovers the Stone Mask inside Aztec ruins. 1860 * Zeppeli meets an oriental doctor and Tonpetty takes him in as an apprentice. 1863 * 16 October, Robert Edward O. Speedwagon is born. * Tonpetty tells Zeppeli, age 25, that he will die a horrible death if he continues the ripple training. Zeppeli accepts this. 1867 * Dio Brando is born. 1868 * 04 April, Jonathan Joestar is born. * Erina Pendolton is born. * Death of Mary Joestar and Dario saves George I after they bought the Stone Mask. 1873 * George Joestar buys a dog, named Danny, for Jonathan but they don't get along at first. Danny saves Jonathan from drowning in a river and they become friends. 1880 * Phantom Blood begins. * Death of Dario Brando 1881 * Dio is adopted by Lord Joestar. * Erina moves to India as a result of her father's work. 1888 * A prison is build at Windknight's Lot. * Jack the Ripper is a famous murderer. * Dio rejects his humanity and becomes a vampire using the Stone Mask. * 01 December's night, 73 persons from Wind Knight's Lot disappears, death of Will Anthonio Zeppeli, and Dio Brando's original body is destroyed. * 04 December, London Press reports Wind Knight's Lot disappearances. * 15 December, London Press reports Jeff Buck and Dan Hammer's witnesses. * Circa December, Lisa Lisa is born. 1889 * 02 February, Jonathan and Erina marry. * 03 February, Jonathan and Erina go to America to cellebrate their honeymoon. * 07 February, death of Jonathan Joestar. * 09 February, Erina and Lisa Lisa are saved near Canarie islands. * 22 May, apicture of Speedwagon, Straizo, Erina and Lisa Lisa is taken. * George Joestar II is born. 20th century * Gessler's ancient fortress is changed into a hotel. 1910 * Speedwagon creates his Foundation. 1918 * 13 May, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is born. 1920 * 27 September, Joseph Joestar is born in London. 1921 * Death of George Joestar II. * Lisa Lisa avenges George. 1928 * Mario Zeppeli suddenly leaves his family when Caesar is 10-year-old. 1930 * The hostel build within Gessler's fortress is closed after the death of its owner. 1933 * Nazis find the Pillarmen. 1935 * Mario Zeppeli is absorbed by Kars to save Caesar, age 16. 1938 * Joseph and Erina move to New York. * Autumn, Battle Tendency starts. * Straizo becomes a vampire. * Kars, Esidisi and Wamuu wake from their 2,000 year slumber. 1939 * 30 January, Joseph receives Wamuu and Esidisi's Wedding Rings which will dissolve 33 days later. * 31 days before the rings' dissolution, Joseph meets Lisa Lisa and gets a mask. * 30 days before the rings' dissolution, Caesar and Joseph begin the Hell Climb Pillar test. * 26 days before the rings' dissolution, Caesar and then Joseph finish the Hell Climb Pillar and begin their training with Loggins and Messina. * 7 days before the rings' dissolution, Caesar and Joseph learn that Lisa Lisa has the Super Aja. * 6 days before the rings' dissolution, deaths of Loggins and Esidisi. * 27 February, 5 days before the ring's dissolution, death of Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, age 20, in Gessler's fortress. * 28 February, 4 days before the ring's dissolution, death of Wamuu, Joseph loses his hand and Kars is launched into space. * Joseph and Suzie Q marry. 1942 * Holy Joestar is born. 1943 * Death of Rudol von Stroheim on Stalingrad Front. Circa 1945 * At the end of the Pacific War, an old officer's house is bombarded in Morioh becoming a ghost house. 1948 * Lisa Lisa remarries with a Hollywood scenarist. 1950 * Peaceful death of Erina Joestar, age 81. 1952 * Death of Robert E.O. Speedwagon from a heart attack, age 89. 1964 * Anjuro Katagiri is born in Morioh. * Ryohei Higashikata becomes a policeman. 1965 * Jean Pierre Polnareff is born. 1966 * 30 January, Yoshikage Kira is born. 1967 * In Summer, Diavolo is born. * Holly Joestar marries Sadao Kujo. 1969 * In Autumn, Kenzo kills 34 people. 1970 * Jotaro Kujo is born. * Noriaki Kakyoin is born. * Masazo Kinoto is born. 1972 * 05 June, Enrico Pucci and Weather Report are born, birth and death of Wes Bluemarine. 1974 * Risotto Nero is born in Sicilia. * 25 July, Kira is in a vacation summer camp. 1976 * Anjuro, age 12, is sent to a youth detention center after being arrested by Ryohei. Circa 1977 * Polnareff begins to train his stand. 1979 * Rohan Kishibe is born. first half of the 1980's * Morioh suddenly and highly develops itself. 1980 * 25 March, Leone Abbachio is born. * 27 September, Bruno Buccellati is born. Circa 1980 * A boy is killed at Oak Tree Hill, the murderer flees for 15 years. 1981 * Keicho Nijimura is born. 1982 * In Lorraine, Survivor's original user causes the death of 6 mountaineers. * 03 December, Guido Mista is born. 1983 * Josuke Higashikata is born. * Dio wakes from his 100-year sleep, his coffin is found at Canarie Islands. * Okuyasu Nijimura is born. * 20 May, Narancia Ghirga is born. * Kira begins to collect his hand nails, which grew over 30 cm that year. * 13 August, murders of Reimi Sugimoto, age 16, after her dog Arnold by Kira. 1984 * 28 March, Koichi Hirose is born. * Joseph meets Mohammed Avdol for the first time. * J Geil rapes and murders Sherry Polnareff. * 22 September at 23h15, D'arby wins against Stephen Moor in California. * Green Dolphin Street Jail is build after a big fire which created ghost rooms. 1985 * Pannacotta Fugo is born at Naples' hospital. * 16 April, Giorno Giovanna is born. * 08 June, Trish Una is born. 1986 * Donatello Versus is born. * June, Diavolo, age 19, meets Donatella Una and takes a picture of her as Solido Nazo. * Diavolo is reported missing among the 7 dead people of a big fire. * Diavolo, age 19, finds 6 arrows and the bow which where buried in Egypt and sells 5 to Enya. * Dio's stand power manifests itself after being pierced by the bow and arrow * Joseph's stand power manifests. * Polnareff encounters Dio. * Gray Fly kills 300 persons in an air crash. 1987 * Dio meets Enrico Pucci, age 15, in America and gives him an arrow head. * Circa July, Avdol encounters Dio in the souk Khan Khalil in Egypt during a full moon, Dio discovers that his stand can stop time while testing its capacities. * Circa August, Kakyoin encounters Dio in Egypt during a trip on the Nile with his family. * Jotaro's Stand power manifests. * Stardust Crusaders begins. * 28 November, Holly and Josuke's stand powers manifest themselves for 50 days and the Joestar group leaves Japan. * 4 days since the Joestar group left Japan: Tenille Imposter, his crew and Forever are killed. * 15 days after the Joestar group left Japan: Avdol is heavily wounded and death of J. Geil. * 28 December, Joestar group arrives in Egypt 30 days after their departure. 1988 * 2 days before N'dool's death, 9 men and women gather at Dio's mansion. * 2 weeks before Holly dies from her disease, death of N'dool. * 4 days before Holly dies, Joestar group defeats Alessi and Mariah at Louxor. * The day after Alessi and Mariah's defeat, Joestar group reaches Cairo and beats D'arby. * Pucci hears the confession surrounding his brother. * Pucci befriends Dio. * Narciso Anasui is born. * 16 January, deaths of the Cairo informant, Chibi and Buchi, Pet Shop, Mohammed Avdol, Iggy, Vanilla Ice, Nukesaku, Wilson Phillips and Noriaki Kakyoin at midnight in Japanese time (5:15am with the Egyptian one). * 50 days after leaving Japan, temporary death of Joseph Joestar and death of Dio Brando. * Kira gets a literature diploma and is employed by Kameyu shops at City S., his nails grew over 30cm. * Ungalo is born. * Rikiel is born. 1989 * Nijimura's father is infected by Dio's flesh bud. * Dio's notebook is burned by Jotaro. * Kira's nails grew over 30cm. * The house number 11 of the Millionaire Village is bought. * The Louvres acquires Under The Moon. 1991 * Ermes Costello is born. 1993 * Jolyne Cujoh is born. * Kira moves to Morioh due to his job, his nails grew over 30cm. 1994 * Anjuro commits murders and is sentenced to death. * Kira's nails grew over 30cm. * According to a census, Morioh has 58,713 inhabitants 1995 * Kira's nails grew over 30cm. Circa 1995 * The Soldier House's previous owner dies at age 82. * Deadman's questions takes place, Oak Tree Hill's murderer is killed by Kira just after the case's prescription ends. 1997 * Joseph gets his prostate removed. 1998 * September, Anjuro Katagiri gains a stand ability due to the Bow and Arrow, two weeks before his death sentence. * October, Anjuro survives his death sentence and escapes a week after. 1999 * Circa January, Tamami Kobayashi gains a stand due to Keicho's Bow and Arrow. * Circa February, Yukako Yamagishi gains a stand due to Keicho's Bow and Arrow. * Diamond is Unbreakable takes place. * April, Jotaro, age 28, meets Josuke and Koichi. * Ryohei is killed by Angelo. * Koichi Hirose gains a stand due to Keicho's Bow and Arrow. * May, 30 days after Jotaro's arrival, Josuke meets Joseph and Otoishi is imprisoned. * Pink Dark Boy begins a month hiatus. * 10 days after Otoishi tried the Bow and Arrow, death of Mushikui. * June, Kira's nails already grew over 20cm. * Death of Shigechi. * Deaths of Kosaku Kawajiri and Aya Tsuji. * 01 July, Morioh's summer activity begins while Kira impersonates Kosaku. * Summer, death of Yoshikage Kira. * Summer, during Pink Dark Boy's hiatus, Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 16: At a Confessional takes place. * Polnareff discovers Requiem abilities. 21st century 2001 * Vento Aureo takes place. * 2 days after Buccellati's gang met Trish, physical death of Bruno Buccellati and betrayal against the Boss. * Death of Leone Abbachio * Physical death of Jean Pierre Polnareff, deaths of Narancia Ghirga, Vinegar Doppio, Bruno Buccellati and infinite death of Diavolo. * Giorno leads Passione. 2005 * 21 July 9:33, flight 2682 crashes leaving only 2 survivors. 2011 * Stone Ocean begins. * 28 October 5:32pm, Jolyne and Romeo kills someone in a car accident. * 02 November 8:43pm, Jolyne is arrested before her mother. * 06 November 2:32pm, Jolyne arrives at Green Dolphin Street prison. * 08 November, Jolyne is condemned to 15 years at Green Dolphin Street prison. * November, Jotaro visits Jolyne in the prison. 2012 * Millionaire Village takes place. * Death of Foo Fighters. * 6 days before the new moon on 22 March, Jolyne escapes after 4 months of imprisonment. * 4 days before the new moon on 22 March, Ungaro and Rykiel are sent after Jolyne's group. * 3 days after Jolyne's escape (3 days before the new moon on 22 March), death of Weather Report. * 21 March (2 days before the new moon on 22 March), time starts to speed up. * Deaths of Narciso Anasui, Ermes Costello, Jotaro Kujo and Jolyne Cujoh. * Universe is reset by Made in Heaven * Death of Enrico Pucci * Universe is reset once more by Made in Heaven. =Part VII and VIII Timeline= Ancient history Circa Year 1 * Jesus is born. 12th century 1191 * Joseph of Arimathia's map is found under Glastonbury's monastery, which he founded. 16th century * Joseph of Arimathia's map is stolen. Circa 1500 * Zeppeli family is ordered to become the king's executioner. 18th century Circa 1740 * Joseph of Arimathia's map arrives in the USA. 19th century 1840 * East & West Tribune is founded. * Stephen Steel is born. 1846 * Norisuke Higashikata I is born. 1847 * 20 September, Funny Valentine is born. 1856 * Stephen Steel is placed on a deserted hospital island due to typhoid fever from cavalry rations. 1858 * Stephen Steel is let out of hospital, quits cavalry and joins a circus as a part-time worker. 1859 * Stephen Steel becomes the star of the circus. 1860 *Stephen Steel goes on a tour across the USA with the circus. 1861 * Stephen introduces new popular attractions in the circus: "Midget women wrestling", "Bug-eyed man" and "Pigs on a tight rope". 1863 * Stephen is fired from the circus because of a fight and his demeanor. * Axl RO betrays his soldier comrades, their enemies killed a nearby town. 1865 * Stephen becomes a heavyweight boxer. * Gyro Zeppeli is born. 1866 * Stephen becomes a debt collector. 1867 * Stephen beats an opponent he shouldn't have in a pre-rigged game, the gangsters retaliate by seeking him and shooting him in his right knee. 1868 * Stephen disappear, maybe he escaped as a sailor. 1870 * Diego Brando is born. 1871 * Johnny Joestar is born. 1872 * Norisuke Higashikata II is born, his birthname being Johei. 1874 * Rina Higashikata is born. 1875 * The cavalry's 26th squad dies of deshydratation inside the Devil's Palm in Arizona's desert, Mountain Tim, age 16, being the only survivor and developing a stand. 1876 * Lucy Pendleton is born. 1877 * Gyro Zeppeli, age 13, discovers the executioner duty of his family. 1881 *Stephen reappears in San Francisco and declare to East & West newspaper that he is going in Costa Rica to search dinosaurs, and publishes popular articles. 1883 * Stephen becomes a promoter. * Stephen publishes popular articles in E&W: "Capturing the Yeti in Rocky Mountains", "Looking for the 3-legged catfish", "in search of the 20-meter long Penguin" and "The newlyweds in a haunted mansion: documentary". 1886 *Stephen buys a mansion in San Jose with 8 servants, he also colletcs art pieces like Monet's ones. * Stephen is denied from university. 1887-1888 * Stephen is dubbed as a fraud for a scandal he had nothing to do with. * Stephen goes bankrup. * Lucy meets Stephen Steel when he was drunk on the streets. Lucy who was listening to his mumbling, came out with the idea of race across the entire American continent. * Stephen founds over 20 sponsors for SBR starting by East&West Tribune. 1889 * Funny Valentine becomes the 23rd president of the USA, he also encourages the Steel Ball Run race secretly after meeting Steel. * Stephen rescues Lucy from a gang by lying about her virginity. * Stephen and Lucy get married. 1890 * Early May, Gyro leaves Italy. * 22 May, Gyro arrives in the USA. * The Steel Ball Run takes place. * 25 September at 10am, the Steel Ball Run race begins. 1891 * 19 January, deaths of Wekapipo, Diego Brando, Hot Pants, Gyro Zeppeli and Funny Valentine. The Steel Ball Run race ends. * SBR hat brand is founded. 1892 * Johnny marries Rina. 1898 * George Joestar II is born. 20th century 1901 * 11 November evening, death of Johnny Joestar and creation of Les Feuilles. * 12 November morning, Johnny's corpse is found by the authorities. * 13 November, Johnny's death and the discovery of a child are announced in Yashirokita News. * 07 December, Yashirokita News reports that Johnny is considered dead out of an accident. 1902 * 23 May, Yashirokita News report that Joestar Jizo is build. 1908 * Norisuke Higashikata III is born, his birthname being Joshou. 1924 * Joseph Joestar is born. 1931 * Death of Norisuke Higashikata I. 1941 * Yoshiteru Kira is born. 1952 * Norisuke Higashikata IV is born, his birthname being Josuke. 1959 * Holly Joestar is born. 1971 * In winter, Norisuke IV contracts the family disease and his mother Tomoko sacrifices herself. 1979 * Jobin Higashikata is born. 1980 * Mitsuba is born. 1982 * Yoshikage Kira is born. 1987 * Hato Higashikata is born. 1991 * Yoshiteru Kira is dead. 1992 * Joshuu Higashikata is born. 1993 * Holly begins to work for the hospital. 1995 * Daiya Higashikata is born. 21st century 2002 * Tsurugi Higashikata is born. 2008 * Holly becomes a professor at TG Dai. * Summer, Ojirou Sasame encounters Kira Yoshikage. 2011 * Mars, Morioh is heavily damaged by a tsunami. * Death of Yoshikage Kira. * JoJolion takes place. =Site Navigation= Category:Concepts